The Mey-Rin Mishap
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: As mentioned in The Royal Family. "I don't think It's a good idea Sebastian, you know what she's like." Ciel said picking up Evian. "My dear, they are short staffed, what options do we have, Mey-Rin will have to stand in."
1. Chapter 1

"It's not a good idea, you of all people should know that." Ciel said as he picked Evian up .

"What would you suggest then?"

"Cynna, he's the best chance you have to get the job done. He knows your father and he's not prone to breaking things or flamethrowers." Sebastian sighed.

"We need Cynna here, he is overseeing the preparations." Ciel shook his head.

"Then if you're so willing to volunteer someone to help out, why not yourself?" Evian yawned and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Mmm" he cooed as his eyes closed, Ciel smiled, he loved his little Evian.

"Nonsense, a future king of Hell does not concern himself with household chores." Ciel smirked.

"Is that right?"

"It is."

"I seem to recall someone making meals, cleaning rooms, being upset when dinner wasn't able to be made on time. It looked like you -"

"Yes, well I was not considered future king then."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes love?"

"I see some dust on the frame over there." Ciel said pointing to a family photo on the wall. The older demon sighed and began to clean it.

"You don't concern yourself with what?" Ciel taunted. Sebastian suddenly realized what he was doing.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would take great offense to that little joke of yours." He leaned down and kissed his mate.

"We're going to be there anyway, just offer to help. It will save time and a lot of irritation."

"I will be needed in the room, Mother and father need me to help them go over the plans for the social gathering."

"While Ann's entertaining guests already?"

"That is why they need me. Mey-Rin shall have to go out on loan to mother."

"You're asking for trouble Sebastian." Ciel said quietly.

"I realize it will not be easy, but I have no other solutions. Tani is unavailable and they are short staffed. What else is there to do?"

"Hire more help?"

"On such short notice, it would be impossible." Sebastian said straightening his jacket.

"I still think It's a bad idea. If something happens-"

"I will take responsibility for it. No harm will come to Mey-Rin." The older demon promised.

"See that it doesn't, if it does, you'll find yourself regretting that you met me." Ciel rarely admitted that his servants were more to him than their titles suggested, but Sebastian had always known they were more of a family to their young master, who on occasion would be slightly protective of his staff.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Sebastian." Ciel rocked little Evian, who was fighting sleep.

"My dearest Ciel, has there ever been a time that I have not done what I promised?"

"No. I just don't want you to-" Sebastian pulled his mate close.

"I love you Ciel, you know that to be true, the staff are important to you, I will do all I can to ensure our family stays together. It is only a small task and both you and I will be there to oversee it. Could you deny my mother?"

"No. I suppose not, Ann has been really good to us, saying no to her would be like saying no to my own Mother. Alright, but you keep your word Sebastian." The older demon smiled.

"Thank you my love, I shall keep my word always. I will not allow anything to jeopardize our family. If this is important to you Ciel, it is important to me that I follow through with this request."

A/N: Thank you for reading, no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this Young Master?" Mey-Rin asked fearfully.

"Not entirely, Sebastian promised to look after you and I'll be there, you don't have anything to worry about. You should put in an extra effort to be more careful though, She is the Queen after all." Ciel advised. Mey-Rin bowed her head.

"I'll do my best young Master." She vowed nervously.

"We should be off then, Sebastian should have Evian ready shortly and we can leave. Try not to worry so much, you'll be fine."

"I sure hope so." Mey-Rin fretted. It seemed to take longer to arrive at the devil's castle that particular day. Once they arrived Mey-Rin's anxiety reached new heights.

"Come now, I promised to take responsibility, nothing will happen to you, I understand it's an important job and that frightens you, however the queen is expecting you and we must not be-"

"Sebastian, give her some time to calm down, she's a wreck, and if she's a wreck the castle will be too by the time the day is out." Ciel said.

"Yes love, but I cannot allow Mother's guests to-"

"Tell Ann we're here and Mey-Rin is with me. Your mother is very understanding."

"Mother yes, her guest are not the same."

"Do any of them have children?"

"Yes, I do not know what that has to do with-"

"Then they will understand that Mey-Rin is helping me with Evian." Ciel said.

"Evian is in your arms playing with your jacket, what could-"

"Mey-Rin?"

"Y-yes young Master?"

"Would you like to hold Evian?" Ciel offered.

"I always enjoy holding the baby master, yes I do." She said taking the baby from Ciel and holding him close to her chest.

"Hello master Evian, It's nice to hold you again." Evian grinned showing off his teeth and making a soft biting motion before laying his head on her shoulder.

"Rrrr" he cooed softly.

"That's right master Evian, I'm right here." Evian grasped her uniform collar and snuggled it.

"There, you see this don't you, Mey-Rin is helping with the baby." Sebastian sighed.

"Very well, I shall see you inside." It was clear that Sebastian was not happy about this situation.

"Is Mr. Sebastian going to be upset with us Master?" Ciel scoffed.

"He'll get over it, don't worry, I'll handle him. All you need to do right now is calm down. I'll talk to Ann and we'll get everything sorted out."

"Thank you young Master, you're always looking out for us. I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Everything will be just fine, are you ready to go in?", The maid hesitated before nodding.

"Alright. Would you like to carry Evian,he seems to help you, and he's about the only thing you never drop or break, in fact Mey-Rin, let's pretend everything you pick up today is Evian."

"That's a good idea." She agreed as they approached the room where Ann waited for them.

"I don't think I can do it young Master, I'm sorry." Mey-Rin felt herself shaking, Evian place a tiny hand on her cheek and patted it.

"Rrrrr?"

"Thank you master Evian, you're such a sweet little baby." Again the child smiled looking directly into her eyes.

"Ciel, Mey-Rin, welcome!" Ann greeted happily.

"Hello Evian sweetie." She said tickling her grandson who giggled before grabbing her finger. Mey-Rin started to bow but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Save that for When the guests arrive and for in front of the king. When It's just us, there's no need for such formalities."

"Y-yes my queen."

"Ann, no one else is here, it is just Ann." She said with a warm smile.

"Yes...Ann."

"Now, I know you're nervous my dear, please don't be worried, my son has probably already given you a lecture about how everything must be perfect, it doesn't, just as long as the job is done. I'm aware of the...difficulties that you sometimes have, I only ask that you give it your best effort. As you may know, Ciel is one of my guests, I am sure he will be able and willing to help you calm down." Mey-Rin nodded.

"Your job for the day my dear, will be to serve the refreshments, and help make the guests comfortable." Ann added.

"Yes...Ann.I'll try my best,yes I will."

"I know you will Mey-Rin. I am very pleased to have you here. Now, since It's only us, can I interest you both in some tea?" Mey-Rin wasn't sure what to say, she looked to Ciel.

"If you want it, you can have some, it was offered to you." He said.

"Th-thank you maybe it will calm my nerves. Should I-"

"Oh no dear, allow me, you sit down and relax, Ciel, can I get you a cup?"

"Thank you that would be nice, are you sure you don't want help?"

"No Ciel, I am old but not quite at the age that I cannot do things on my own. I know how to prepare tea. We have one of my most favorite blends. It's apple with cinnamon."

"That sounds wonderful Ann. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, it's not often I have guests that I can simply relax with. The guests I'm expecting today are not exactly "friends" I am obliged to hold these little tea parties once in a while. You two however well, Ciel you know It's always a joy to have you here and I look forward to getting to know Mey-Rin." Ann said as she picked up the tea tray ladened with blue and white tea cup a tea pot and a sugar bowl.

"I was surprised to find out demons like tea after all Sebastian explained to me." Ciel said taking the cup he was offered.

"It's an acquired taste for us, it isn't often that we tolerate human foods or drinks, though, I have to say that the higher up the ladder you are, the more you feel you must distinguish yourself in one way or another." Ann gave the second cup to Mey-Rin who sat Evian down on the floor to play.

"Tell me about yourself Mey-Rin." Ann requested sitting down.

"There isn't much to tell, I've worked for the young master for a while now, I couldn't ask for a better master, no such thing exsists no it doesn't." Ciel smiled faintly, touched by his maid's comnent.

"You are very loyal to him, he must mean a lot to you."

"Yes, the young master and Mr. Sebastian offered us something wonderful, we can't help but be loyal and-" she stopped and again looked to Ciel.

"Go on, say whatever you like."

"-love them" she finished.

"What have they offered you that is so special?"

"A family, not once but twice."

"Well, it speaks volumes to me, the fact that I asked about you, and you chose to bring up Ciel and my son, they must be good to you."

"Oh yes, you see, I break everything I touch and they haven't gotten rid of me. None of us mean to be the way we are." As time went on, Mey-Rin became more comfortable. Before any of them realized, a hour passed.

"Mey-Rin, I must tell you that I enjoy your company and I would certainly like to do this again one day. Right now, we must get ready. You will be on charge of refreshments, and making sure the room looks presentable. I may ask you to preform a few other tasks as well. I will try not to put too much work on you since you haven't worked for me before. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes Ann."

"Good, come with me please, i will show you the room and we can get started." Ciel picked up his son and followed the two women out of the room.

"Mm, rrr?"

"Mey-Rin's going to help your grandmother. We'll help too, would you like that?" Evian gave a shriek of joy as they made their way down the hall.

"Mey-Rin is going to be very happy to have you help, you have to do a very good job." The child grinned Laying his head on his mother's chest.

"This is going to be a long afternoon."


End file.
